tconfigfandomcom-20200213-history
Install Guide
The latest version of tConfig is . Video Tutorial Requirements tConfig is very easy to set up, but you must follow the directions carefully, otherwise some things may not work. * You will need a legitimate copy of the game purchased through Steam. Installing tConfig ''Please note: Most antivirus software will report tConfig as a potential threat. This is simply because the software doesn't recognize it. You will have to disable your antivirus temporarily to install tConfig. Never run any programs you don't trust!'' Installing tConfig * Download the latest version of tConfig. * Extract: C:\Program Files (x86)\Steam\steamapps\common\Terraria\ ** tConfig <- Create shortcut <- Move to Desktop ** ModPack Builder <- Create shortcut <- Move to Desktop ** tConfigServer <- Create shortcut <- Move to Desktop Updating tConfig Updating tConfig is very straightforward. Assuming you have an existing version installed correctly, you simply need to download the latest version, run the installer again, and it will patch the files it needs to. If everything went smoothly, you should be able to enjoy the latest version! Uninstalling tConfig ''Warning: All your mods are in the same directory as your player and world saves! Be very careful when removing them, or else you may accidentally delete your saves! This is another reason we very strongly recommend backing things up before modding. '' In order to perform a clean uninstall of tConfig (To completely remove it from your system), you will need to follow the steps in each category below, to ensure everything is removed.popo Managing Mods Installing a Mod * Download a Modpack for the mod you wish to use. * Place the Modpack in C:\My Documents\My Games\Terraria\ModPacks ( C:\Users\name\Documents\My Games\Terraria\ModPacks in Windows 7) * The mod is now installed, but it must be enabled. Enabling a Mod * Launch the game. * Go into tConfig Settings from the main menu. * To enable the mod, Deleting a Mod * Find the mod in the ModPack folder, located at C:\My Documents\My Games\Terraria\ModPacks * Delete the mod. It will no longer show in the options menu. Note: Please be careful when deleting, as you may be unable to restore a deleted file. Creating a Mod * Please refer to the various tutorials, available from the front page or from this tutorial page. * Download the ModPacks Builder here. (used to compile a mod for it to run on Terraria) Managing a Server Running a server with tConfig is almost identical to running one in vanilla Terraria. There are two main ways to set it up, and guides for both methods exist elsewhere. Port-Forwarding * When you have admin rights to your router, you can configure it to allow traffic through on certain ports. * Here is a page that goes more in-depth on Port Forwarding. Hamachi * Need administrator rights to your computer to install this. Regardless of the method chosen, you would enable your mods in Terraria, and then start the tConfig_Server.exe in the Steam folder. This will allow others to connect using the mods. ''Please note: You will need the same versions of Terraria, tConfig, but the server will sync the mods to the client if the client has the same version of tConfig and Terraria.'' Category:Guides Category:Terraria v1.1.2 Category:Tutorial Category:2-Star Tutorials